


Out of Ten

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: They've been asked constantly throughout their careers about their ideal date, it was only a matter of time before some television studio monopolised on it and had them act it out.





	Out of Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> I realised that there are a few fics I've written for exchanges and the like that I never got around to posting on here, so here is one of them! Written for Micchan for je-holiday 2014

“Are they for real?” Yasui whines, burying his head in his hands. “Why do they hate us so much?”

“They don't.” Hokku answers and Yasui hears him pick the piece of paper back up - the schedule for the next Gamushara recording. “They just want good ratings and apparently embarrassing us is the way to go about it.”

“Well our fans are sadists then.” he argues back and Hokku seems to have no way of denying that. “So where are we going?”

“Where do you want to go? Sweetheart.”

Yasui just lets his head flop down onto the table. “It's your date plan, you decide.”

It was only a matter of time, Yasui assures himself, not that it makes him feel any better. They've been asked constantly throughout their careers about their ideal date, it was only a matter of time before some television studio monopolised on it and had them act it out. That part Yasui wouldn't even mind, but it's Gamushara, it's all about the juniors, and it wouldn't have the same punch if they weren't paired up with other juniors for their dates. This time he's Hokku's date, and despite the fact that he gets along really well with the guy, Yasui would have rather gone with anyone else but him.

It's not even just the fact that Hokku is a show-off; that Hokku will no doubt plan the loudest, most attention grabbing date that the budget will allow. That part Yasui could laugh off. It's because he's had a stupid crush on Hokku for the longest time and going on a fake date with him, regardless of how corny it is, will still twist that knife of despair.

He has to wait for Hokku outside the TV studio, choice of transport is all part of the plan, and he actually groans aloud when a horse and carriage comes sauntering towards him. Luckily, it drives right past, and Yasui is still mid relieved sigh when a taxi pulls up and Hokku hops out before it pulls away.

“What...wait?” Yasui asks, following the car with his eyes and then turning back to Hokku.

Hokku snorts. “We're taking the train, how big do you think the budget was?”

The cameras are already rolling so Yasui can only hope they cut that part out. “So where are we going?”

“Surprise.” Hokku answers with a smile and then he starts walking, leaving Yasui and the camera crew to jog after him. “What are you wearing anyway?” Hokku asks when Yasui catches up. “I sent you a message to dress warmly.”

Yasui looks down at his smartest jeans and blazer, he'd said warm, not wrapped up for winter like the padded jacket draped over Hokku's arm suggests. Yasui also doesn't miss that he's wearing ripped jeans - at least that rules out a fancy restaurant.

It's not far to the train station from the studio and Yasui waits patiently as Hokku buys their tickets. It would be pretty damn difficult for him to hide their destination from him once they arrive at the platform though. Odaiba. It's a great place and it's far from the first time Yasui has been but he is curious about where they're going for their date in such casual clothes.

“OK. So now for the first part of the date. The part where we get to know each other.” Hokku announces once they're seated, Yasui's eyes roll automatically but once they get into it he finds he's actually having fun.

Hokku’s idea of getting to know one another comes in the form of a ‘what’s my favourite...?’ game. They take it in turns to ask questions about their own favourite something with an A or B option, then together the hold up paddles displaying A or B – the paddles Yasui is almost certain Hokku had swiped from some TV studio or other. If the other gets the answer right they earn the privilege of asking a question about another of the other’s favourites, and when Hokku asks Yasui what his favourite position is, Yasui once again finds himself hoping they’ll cut that part out.

Of course, Yasui's years of noticing Hokku from the side-lines mean he knows pretty much all the answers anyway, but he's surprised at how much Hokku knows about him too. “Nine out of ten.” he nods impressed, the questions weren't even that easy. It was a fun game and Yasui sees the appeal of it to pass the travel time on a date, for people just meeting or one the first couple of dates, it would be a great way to get to know each other better.

He's having so much fun in fact that he's almost disappointed when their journey comes to an end, but then he remembers that this is only the start of their date and those little shudders he'd being trying to repress every time Hokku's hand had touched his shoulder, start to rear up again.

“Time to see if I do as well on the rest of the date as on that game.” Hokku says with a smug grin as he suddenly takes Yasui's hand and drags him off in the direction of the beach. Yasui follows, not that he had a choice, his heart pumping faster and faster as they slip under what looks like security tape and keep going until they reach a large blanket with a picnic basket and a cooler on it.

Hokku laughs, presumably at Yasui's expression as he looks around, there's a small section maybe ten metres either side of them cordoned off, running all the way from the steps to the sea. “You hired a beach?” he has to ask, genuinely quite impressed.

“Not the whole beach obviously, and only for a few hours. I thought we could play a while in the water before it gets too cold, and then...well you'll have to wait and see.” Hokku answers, his cheeks tinting just ever so slightly pink.

“But I didn't bring a swimsuit.” Yasui pouts. Dress warmly he'd said, who was supposed to read 'swimsuit' into that. Hokku just smiles and pulls a plastic bag from his satchel and holds it out to Yasui. Yasui frowns as he takes it “This had better not be a bikini.”

Hokku laughs loudly, but Yasui peers inside and finds that thankfully it's a pair of trunks. “You can change in the mall toilets over there.”

When Yasui returns, Hokku is already in his own trunks, his body tan from the summer sun and his skin is shining where he's applying sun screen to it. Yasui thinks it's kind of pointless since the sky is already darkening but then Hokku makes some comment about 'doing him' and it's easier to turn around and let Hokku squirt the sticky cream onto his back than explain why he's blushing.

The sea is a little cold but Yasui follows Hokku in a few steps and then pauses, watching as Hokku takes a deep breath and flops belly-first into the water. Hokku gives a little shriek which has Yasui laughing loud enough for Hokku to roll over and laugh along with him before getting to his feet and dashing back towards Yasui.

Hokku's wet skin is freezing against his but Yasui feels nothing but warmth as what feels like all of Hokku's limbs wrap around him, wrestling him down into the water. There's no balls or floats or other sea appropriate toys but Yasui doesn't even notice that. Once his system has gotten over the shock of cold water up to his shoulders, Yasui gets to his feet and lunges after Hokku into the deeper water. It doesn't get much warmer, even when Yasui is used to it, but he's content enough with it if it means he gets to chase Hokku around and play-fight with him for just that little bit longer.

When the edges of the sky start to turn pink Hokku calls an end to the frivolity and he takes Yasui's hand to lead him back up the beach and to the mall to change. Yasui heads straight back to the beach once he's done to find Hokku already there, digging around in the cooler atop their blanket. What he comes out with is a selection of Yasui's favourite foods, strips of juicy beef and pork, yakitori, corn cobs, potato salad, pasta and natto.

There's a miniature barbecue too, and Yasui watches in something near awe as Hokku sets it all up and sets the meat and corn cooking. While they're waiting they dig into the side dishes, Yasui sitting on the blanket, watching the ocean until Hokku piles the freshly cooked meat onto a plate and sets it between them.

They sit mostly in silence, the sound of the ocean somehow soothing as they watch the fading gradients of the setting sun long after their food is gone. When Yasui turns to face Hokku, admiring the silhouette of his face against the violet sky he's struck somewhere in his chest with the beauty of it all.

Eventually the gentle tide starts to creep up on the edge of their blanket and Yasui finally breaks the silence. “We should move.” he says, as much as he wants to stay there in that moment for the rest of his life. Hokku nods and gets up first, holding out his hand to help Yasui up and then he gathers everything together and leads them back up the beach to the steps.

Their time is almost up. Just more than three and half hours gone in a flash. Yasui barely even notices until Hokku looks at his watch, prompting Yasui to do the same. “I think we still have time for dessert.”

Yasui laughs a little but he nods and sits down when Hokku gestures at the steps and then Hokku is sitting beside him with a tub of watermelon slices. Yasui takes a slice gratefully and they sit in silence once again as they eat, enjoying the remnants of the day's light as it fades. It wouldn't be summer without watermelon, Yasui thinks for the hundredth time this summer, he hasn't had chance to have it yet, or come to the beach now he thinks on it, a fact he hasn't exactly been quiet about for the past few weeks.

Once they're finished with the watermelon, Hokku hands over a sparkler. Yasui looks at him in contented amusement, and Hokku looks thrilled as he reaches into his pocket for a lighter. They hold the ends of their sparklers together and Hokku lights them. It's hardly fireworks, but it's just right.

Hokku draws shapes in the twilit sky but Yasui just holds his, more interested in Hokku's expression, the gentle, pure delight shining from his eyes, that freeze when he catches Yasui looking. Yasui turns abruptly, watching his own sparkler fizzle and sputter out and then he has nothing else to distract him.

When his eyes find Hokku's again they're trained on his, searching for something, approval maybe, understanding. Yasui can't help the shudder that runs through him at the intensity of it. “Are you cold?” Hokku asks, breaking their eye contact as he reaches behind him for the blanket and then he's wrapping it around Yasui shoulders. He's not cold at all, but Yasui lets him do it, the skin of his neck tingling as Hokku's fingers brush over it, smoothing out the blanket.

“Thank you.” he says eventually, the words almost choked. When he dares to look at Hokku his eyes are soft and smiling, but there's something else behind them, something of that smug confidence that Yasui has grown to love about him. Yasui hadn't known there was still further he could fall.

“I guess the date wouldn't be complete without a confession...” Hokku says, his voice quiet but deep. Yasui can't look at him, not without giving himself away, and yet he can't protest when Hokku's fingers brush over his cheek to his jaw and tilt his head up. “I like you.”

Something explodes inside him, sending shuddering aftershocks through his chest, shooting along his limbs and yet he can't react, Hokku's eyes holding his prisoner and somehow the distance is closing. He can taste Hokku's breath against his lips, feel it cooling against his cheek and he's vaguely aware that he's trembling. He wants to move the few centimetres it would take to kiss Hokku but he's frozen - blood pounding through his head so hard he can't even figure out which way is up, all he knows is warmer, closer...

“Cut.”

Everything shatters. Hokku is pulling away and getting to his feet to a chorus of cheers from the staff. There aren't that many but there are enough and Yasui should have remembered them, he should have remembered the fucking camera pointed at their faces, and the lights and the microphones and the whole fucking TV show but it just felt so intimate, so real.

“We have five minutes remaining, if we can get you both separately for the post-date-interviews then we can wrap up and go home.” the director calls and Hokku is agreeing right away, leading one of the cameras away up the steps to the roadside and Yasui gets to his feet too, stumbling away from them to the sea.

It's ridiculous, with the sea air and the breeze it's ridiculous that he could have this much trouble breathing, and then he has to, because the remaining camera is pointed at him.

“Yasui-kun, what was your opinion of the date as a whole?” the cameraman asks, and Yasui can only hope they edit his shaky laugh out along with the question.

“Very romantic.” Yasui answers, digging deep into his brain for appropriate stock phrases but all he can come up with is raw feeling “It was perfect.” He can feel tears welling up, and it could be the shock of it, or it could be his heart breaking but Yasui doesn't have time to think on it because there are more questions. There are more than five minutes worth and Yasui feels like he's trapped as the camera closes in on him stumbling through them, until they finally announce that it's time to head home.

They're quieter on the way home, Hokku tapping away on his phone, casting furtive glances at Yasui every now and then that Yasui notices out of the corner of his eye. When they part at the train station, Hokku thanks him for making it such a fun date and Yasui feels entirely wrong about being thanked when it was all Hokku's doing. Instead of answering, Yasui just gives him a small bow and turns towards his platform, his heart still beating out of time.

At work the next day everything is back to normal, only it's not because Yasui is like a billion times more in love with Hokku than he had been yesterday, and looking at him actually hurts now, enough that it's easier for Yasui to avoid him than deal with it.

Two weeks later, Yasui gets his own date assignment. He's taking Juri out, and everything inside him wants to be competitive, wants to strive to win that perfect date but Hokku's date has already aired and he's read the news about the fan reactions - he doesn't stand a chance. The fans loved it, loved Hokku and his stupid romantic gestures and that gap between his sex appeal and that stupid sensitivity he'd used to drag Yasui to his fucking knees. Yasui hates him for it, but he knows it's only because he fell that much harder and couldn't find the ground again.

It's in that frame of mind that Yasui plans his own date. He doesn't keep it a secret, and he tells himself that it's because he doesn't want to inadvertently knock Juri off his feet, but it's really just because he doesn't care, because he's already lived his ideal fucking date and nothing he could ever plan could match it.

He takes Juri to a water-park. Juri likes them, he knows that much, and the fans like seeing them half naked and dripping wet and that's as much effort as Yasui can manage to put into it. He can't do the cute romantic stuff that makes them all squee, he's not sure he could even if he weren't messed up over beaches and sunsets and almost kissing his colleague and secret crush on national television.

Juri likes it well enough, and Yasui likes that, he finds Juri's carefree personality a refreshing change from his own and he tries to emulate it, to smile when Juri splashes water at him, even if it doesn't smell like the sea and that inexplicably only reminds him more of his time with Hokku at the beach.

When the results of the fan vote come out, Hokku has won of course, Yasui didn't do too badly considering how un-invested he'd been in his own date, but all that he cares about is that he didn't lose. As with everything Gamushara there's a prize for the winner and a punishment game for the loser, and since this time Yasui didn't have the safety net of being the host, he really didn't want to lose.

He doesn't even know what the punishment game is, but they all find out soon enough what the prize is when Hokku waltzes into the junior dressing room a few days later, waving what appears to be a letter. “Hotel reservations.” he corrects Shintaro when he asks. “For me and a junior guest of my choice. It's a real swanky hotel too, there are onsens and massages and activities and it's all included in the prize, so you idiots better start sucking up if you want to be the one chosen to go with me.”

It works, and for the next week everyone caters to Hokku's every whim, be it fetching him a cup of water or giving him back-rubs on breaks - everyone apart from Yasui does everything within their power to convince Hokku to choose them. It's not that Yasui doesn't want to go, and by rights Yasui deserves to go more than any of them since it was his stupid fucking feelings that helped Hokku win it, but he still can't quite feel comfortable around Hokku yet. He can still barely even look at him without remembering the light of their sparklers reflected in his eyes, without hearing his voice, the quiet, low hum of it and the words that still hang heavily in his chest.

He can barely look at Hokku without regretting ever falling in love with him since all it's done is embarrass him and drive them apart. So it's no end of a surprise when Hokku chooses him to take away.

Of course, not even prizes in Gamushara come without strings. They make it into a double episode, camera crews following them around as they try out all the facilities so that they can splice the footage together with that of Shintaro on his punishment game.

It's no less than he expected, but it still makes it so much harder, he can't be all quiet and introspective as he has been since their date, he can't avoid talking to Hokku and he can't even relax either in case Hokku does something to make Yasui fall in love in front of the nation all over again. It's exhausting, and by the time the cameras switch off for the night, all Yasui wants to do is curl up in a ball and sleep.

Hokku obviously has no such plans for him. “The bath in there is amazing.” Hokku says, thumbing towards the bathroom he's just stepped out of. “I started running it, are you coming in?”

“In the bath?” Yasui asks. “With you?” he hasn't taken a bath with the other juniors since he was in his teens.

“Why not?” Hokku asks, coming to sit on the edge of the bed where Yasui is laying with his arms now thrown over his face. “We've been in public baths together loads...we were in one a matter of hours ago.”

“We were wearing pants.” Yasui argues lamely.

“Only because we were on camera.” Hokku argues back with an amused snort. “Come on, don't be such a prude.”

He doesn't have much of a choice when Hokku grabs hold of his arm and tugs him halfway off the bed. It's either fall or get to his feet, and the latter only makes it easier for Hokku to drag him into the bathroom.

“This is nice.” Yasui concedes as he looks around the bathroom, it's bigger than in any hotel he's stayed in for work before, and much lighter, everything beige marble, cream and gold and above the sink there's a huge mirror that he catches Hokku's gaze in.

Hokku smiles and then turns away a little awkwardly. “There was supposed to be complimentary champagne, but they took it away since I'm under-age...sorry.”

“It's fine.” Yasui says, and he means it, because drinking a whole bottle of champagne to himself couldn't have possibly made this situation any better. For a while it's quiet and then Hokku announces that the bath is ready.

All they've done is eat since their last bath so Hokku strips off his clothes, right there in front of Yasui and climbs straight in, sighing loudly as he sits down in the water. Yasui can see a vague reflection of it happening in the now fogged up mirror, so he waits until Hokku is fully submerged beneath the plethora of bubbles before turning around.

“You're not shy are you?” Hokku asks when Yasui hesitates with his hands on the hem of his shirt.

“No.” Yasui answers a little sharply, and he has no reason to be either because Hokku has seen him naked countless times before, but, he reminds himself, it's never just been the two of them, naked, together. He stops that thought right there, before he gives himself a reason not to want to take his clothes off. He pulls his shirt off over his head and doesn't let himself stop to think before unfastening his jeans and pushing them down along with his underwear.

He doesn't look at Hokku to see if he's watching, he just kicks his pile of clothes away from him and climbs into the empty side of the tub. It's difficult to remember for a few moments as he slides down into the hot, silky water, what it was he was so nervous about, and he sighs as he leans back against the edge of the tub.

For a while it's silent and Yasui appreciates Hokku's uncharacteristic quiet for the few minutes it lasts. Eventually though, Yasui hears a soft blowing noise and feels bubbles against the side of his face and he cracks an eye open to find Hokku facing him, a hand half-full of bubbles still poised in front of his lips.

Yasui smiles and retaliates, flicking bubbles back at him and shielding his face and hair when it escalates into a mini water fight that soon fizzles out when water starts splashing over the edges of the tub. They're both laughing and panting slightly, but Hokku looks his usual smug-self while Yasui struggles to remember what his own name is.

“Was it worth it?” Hokku asks after a short silence. “Going on a date with me for this?”

Yasui nods slowly. “I don't think I ever thanked you for that.” Yasui says quietly, looking sheepishly down at the bubbles as the memories of that night fill his head. “It was incredible...I was surprised that you'd pick something like that for your ideal date but for me...I didn't even know that was exactly what I wanted...”

Yasui can hear the smile in Hokku's voice. “That's the thing about planning your ideal date...for me, my idea date is doing what the other person wants...going wherever is right for them...”

“Well you succeeded at that.” Yasui says, and when he dares to look up Hokku's smile is relaxed, confident and yet there's something of awe in it too.

“Obviously.” Hokku says, but his tone isn't smug, it's more acknowledging as he looks around at the room and the prize he won them.

“I mean it.” Yasui says, and for the first time he kind of wishes they'd left the champagne after all. “Even if it was just for show, or for viewer votes, or whatever...to me it meant a lot more than that and I think you realised it. So thank you for the perfect date.”

Hokku's smile is complicated, it's curious and somehow confident, twisting into something so much more as he sits up properly, pushing himself closer to Yasui, close enough that Yasui shudders. “It wasn't quite perfect...only nine out of ten”. He can feel Hokku's breath ghosting over his lips, Hokku's face so close to his. “I didn't do it for the viewers, I did it for you. I meant what I said...I like you.” When, Yasui's eyes find Hokku's they're intense, a storm of emotion seeming to swirl inside them and Yasui wonders what his own must look like long enough that Hokku breathes against his lips again. “Do it.”

He doesn't have to ask what, the tension in the words so tangible that it shakes Yasui into action and he closes the distance, kissing Hokku like he wanted to on their date and as long as he can remember before it.

 

~1 year later:

 

“Close your eyes.” Hokku whispers, and Yasui does but not before he rolls them.

“Where are we going?” he asks for like, the thousandth time.

“Secret date. I told you.” Hokku replies, for like, the thousandth time. “Keep your eyes closed.”

Yasui sighs as though it's a huge pain, it's not, because he gets that Hokku is trying to do something sweet, and even if the past year has shown that Hokku's attempts fail nine times out of ten, he knows it's worth it that tenth time.

He's led inside a building, and he knows it's a TV studio because he's filmed here before but he doesn't let on, just continues to pout as Hokku steers him along a sequence of corridors.

Not sure what to imagine, Yasui's breath leaves him in a gasp the moment Hokku tells him he can open his eyes, and then he bursts into laughter. “A beach?”

“We were filming on this set today...and it reminded me of what today is...and I thought it was cheesy but kind of appropriate.” Hokku says in reply, his face looking almost guilty.

Yasui had been aware of the date himself, a year to the day since their fake date at the beach. He'd have done something himself but he'd been too afraid of Hokku's reaction. They're dating sure, but how serious is it? Enough to celebrate their anniversary? And if so could this even be called it? It makes him smile when he sees the same uncertainty on Hokku's face. “I like it.”

“I hoped you would...” Hokku admits. “But then I didn't know if it was too cliché...”

“It's perfect.” Yasui corrects him. “Ten out of ten.”

“I'm not finished yet.” Hokku announces and with a grin he leads Yasui over to the sand and to a blanket. “Sit.”

Yasui laughs as he does and Hokku walks over behind him to the projector that Yasui hadn't even noticed. In front of him, a white sheet is draped over the set wall and as he watches it, a picture bursts to life on it, faint at first but growing bolder as Hokku switches out some of the lights.

It's a movie of the sun setting and Yasui isn't sure whether he should laugh or cry. He does neither, but his lips do spread into a smile as Hokku comes to sit beside him. “I'm sorry there aren't any waves.” Hokku says quietly. “And I was worried that a barbecue or sparklers might set off the smoke alarm, but I did manage to bring some watermelon.”

There's a cooler right beside Hokku that he reaches into to pull out a tub of watermelon slices. Yasui has been to the beach this summer, a few times in fact but watermelon somehow means more than summer to him now, it means Hokku, and Hokku smiles as he hands over a piece.

They eat in silence, Yasui watching the movie that's nowhere near as beautiful as their sunset together but still somehow perfect. When he's finished, Hokku takes the remnants of their watermelon and puts them aside before pressing sticky fingers gently under Yasui's chin to urge it up. Hokku's eyes are soft and doting but there's still something so intense about them, even as he lets his hand stroke across Yasui's face, his thumb wiping juice from Yasui's lip.

“I love you.” Hokku whispers, and it's the first time he's said it but Yasui has already known for a long time that he felt that way for Hokku.

When his mind starts working again he can't even form the words to say it back but Hokku's smile says he knows and he leans in for a kiss. It's perfect. Better than perfect. “Eleven out of ten.” Yasui answers.


End file.
